


Sciles／Sterek：不是他，是他

by KnightNO4time



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 只是一个没营养的脑洞，没什么前因后果只是填补脑洞。大概就是小镇又有了什么奇怪生物结果让Scott中毒，欲望袭击了Stiles，同时Derek找到了临时缓解的解药。就这样！没别的！
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 1





	Sciles／Sterek：不是他，是他

“SCOTT！”Stiles惊恐的叫出来，“Scott，no！No！Wait————….！！”他的声音被他自己的惨叫淹没。  
疼痛从他被Scott强行入侵的下体撕扯着内部流入大脑，让他叫声毫无遮拦的求助般呼喊出来。眼泪控制不住，身体疼痛的拱起，他尝试放低下面让Scott的进入可以减轻疼痛，但是他实在控制不了的挣扎扭动身子，胸口呼吸颤抖。  
Stiles不知道他的男友怎么了，他总觉得自己知道的事情太少了。对方成为了狼人，如今又是被什么让Scott精神受到迷惑和伤害了呢？Stiles不知道的事情太多了，但是他总能弄清楚，只是现在他没有这个时间和能力。他就这样在独自留守家里的夜晚被Scott从窗户入侵，对方把他托出床，在他挣扎的时候将他甩到桌子上，滚到地面的时候压上去，一切就这样发生了。  
他一次次叫着Scott停下，但是对方一声回应都没能给予他。  
“Pleassssse———Ahhhh！Stop…no…Scott，Hurt….It’s hurt！！”Stiles用手推向对方，但是疼痛让他手指颤抖。Scott冷漠的看着他，将他的手挥开锁向地面。Stiles知道那个不是他的Scott，那个不是他认识的那个人，所以他不会恨Scott做出来的事情，可是他却不能阻止这件事的发生。  
Stiles扭动身子，抓着地面尝试将自己拖出Scott身下。撕裂的穴口在拖出的时候让Stiles不禁发出抽泣，他无助的伸手在对方拉扯下去够自己的书桌的桌腿，但是却被Scott重新拖了回来。  
再一次强行有力的进入，让他的伤口火辣辣的灼烧，Stiles无法控制的抽泣叫出来。索性Scott并没有变成狼人，他的指甲在Stiles身上留下痕迹，这没让Stiles发生糟糕的事情。  
Scott在Stiles身上留下咬痕，人类的齿印却深深的渗出来血迹。Stiles在每一次顶撞下都痛得几乎抽动，他的精神恍惚不定。  
“Wake——wake up….wake up， Scott——！ I’m bleeding….”倒吸一口气，Stiles才挤出来一句话。他感觉Scott动作顿了一下，但是很快再次运作的疼痛拉扯到他的肚子里面，被贯穿的力度越来越大，越来越深入，Stiles感觉要被撕裂。  
他的声音最后哑在了嗓子里，一直先想着保护他的那个Scott一定还在这里。  
Scott的啃咬取代了肆虐的吻，在Stiles锁骨留下痕迹后，爬上了对方嘴唇。不管Stiles如何别开头他都如同不放弃猎物的狼般追击上去锁住对方，似乎不耐烦让他丧失理智的神经感到痛苦，他咬住了Stiles的嘴唇，在对方吃痛的闷哼下松开嘴，随后看到血从Stiles唇边滑落。  
“Please…”Stiles大脑和身子一样胀痛，每个神经都精疲力竭，请求变成他最后能说出来的句子。  
紧随其后他感觉到Scott失去感情色彩的面容离他而去。对方挺直身子完全把下面深入其中，毫不在意的顶撞搜刮，不带任何目的般。然后Scott的手指扒开Stiles残破的穴口，顺着自己的肉棒扣入探入其中，扩张出更大的地方。  
Stiles惨叫在他们两个人充满回忆的这个房间里回荡，几乎刺痛的呼吸让他岔气。Stiles在Scott挤入第二根手指的时候身子吃痛的从地面上弹起，弓起的身子发颤的挣扎接着摔会冷硬的地面，他手指狠狠抓着地板几乎指甲泛白。  
他要简直不住了，Stiles知道他得意时在远离自己。其实他觉得这样也许更好，晕过去就不会那么疼。他的心和身体一样疼，当他发现自己唤醒不来对方的时候他觉得自己就这样在对方身下被撕裂也许是他应得的下场。  
一阵咆哮声震动窗玻璃般冲进房间，强壮的身影挂着夜色落入两人身边，那个身影一把抓住Scott的领子把他往后退。Stiles感觉到自己因为对方毫无征兆的强行推出而再次惨叫出来，他捂着如同被割了一刀的肚子蜷缩在地上，血不停的从他下面滴出。  
来的是Derek，他将Scott揍倒到地上，接着给他注射了药剂。Scott停止反抗，眼神缓和下来恍惚的似乎进入半梦游的状态，他呼吸慢下来却依旧精神还没回复很多。  
Stiles感觉自己要无法合上双腿，他不想被Derek看到，也不想让Scott清醒以后看到。他利用胳膊在地上拖这自己爬向床，血在他下面拖出来断断续续的红丝，撕裂的疼痛几乎麻痹了他肚子及其以下，这使得他张大嘴不停吸气吞下呻吟。  
“他马上会清醒过来，”Derek看着半睁着眼不吭声的Scott安抚倒，可是等他回头看到Stiles的时候目光里露出来一副痛苦伤心的深色。这个大男人隐藏着自己的情绪谨慎的靠近Stiles。  
“别过来，”Stiles颤抖的抓下自己的被子，失力让他手臂打颤无法好好拖下被子，只是把能拉过来的地方不停挡住自己下面。“I’m fine…”  
“No！Your not！”Derek怒吼一声，但是他的动作没有因此而变得粗暴。他很小心的分开Stiles抓着被子的手指，解开看着下面的惨样，想要闭眼一开幕挂钩，可是他忍了下来。  
他拉过来从桌子上撞掉地上的纸巾盒子，“你在流血，需要止住。”  
Stiles紧紧抿着嘴唇，他没有狼人的恢复能力，不过现在这份疼痛他不希望被任何一个狼人吸收，尤其是Scott。  
“Scott…Scott没事吧？”Stiles询问，看到Derek点头后他也只放心了一半。他想要询问更多发生了什么，他知道Derek知道事情的经过，可是问题都被他自己发出来的呜咽淹没。  
Derek小心的为Stiles擦去血迹，可是只要碰触到腿，别说大腿内侧就连移动一下腿都会让Stiles痛得呜咽起来。他死死抓着被子咬着嘴唇，头向后仰死死压在床边控制住自己，他觉得腰快折了，他几乎无法找到一个缓解身体的姿势。  
“我需要给你清洗，”Derek皱着眉头咬着牙挤出来话语。  
“Stiles——…STILES….！”Derek的话被颤抖的呼吸声打断，Stiles透过Derek肩头看过去，发现清醒后的Scott苍白失血的脸充满罪恶感僵硬的盯着他。这让Stiles下意识拉过被子推开Derek的手挡住下面。  
“Nonononono，it’s not your fault，don’t be silly！”在Scott开口前Stiles快速打断他，从紧要的牙缝里不断说出来这些话。他知道Scott会自责，但是Stiles并不希望如此，他知道现在的Scott才是他的Scott。  
“你在…流血，”Scott看到地上的纸团沾着血，他明白Derek在給Stiles清理什么。Scott模糊的记忆足够让他被自己气炸，他手碰触到自己还没拉起的裤子，这让他指关节因为握紧而泛白。  
Scott提上裤子，扶着墙跌跌撞撞的站起身，目光慌乱的搜索了凌乱的地面。“我弄的对吧？我伤害了你！”  
迎来Scott的目光，Stiles不知道从哪里回答，他皱着眉头给了对方无力的目光。这让Scott倍感崩溃，他盯向Derek，“我对他做了这些…这些….对吧——….？”  
“嗯，你对他做了。我现在需要给他止血，”Derek无法掩饰，尽力让语气做到最平缓的压低声音对这是年轻的Alpha说。  
Scott无法去正式看自己做出来的事情，他知道自己的男友下面如何了，他穿透对方下体的记忆全部用了出来。对方的惨叫，泪水，破碎的呼唤和抽动的躯体，历历在目。  
抬头，他看到Stiles身上的抓痕和咬痕，流血的嘴角还在颤抖，泪水弄湿了Stiles漂亮的眼睛，只是不再那么明亮。  
Scott内疚让他无法允许自己碰触对方，他转身冲向门。  
“Scott——…！”Stiles想叫住他，猛然挺起的身子却因为腰下面的疼痛让他倒回后背撞到床边，哭泣般的呜咽灼烧他的喉咙，眼泪从锁眉紧闭的双眼里挤出来。  
Scott看到他的眼睛不忍的别开目光，他感觉自己要因为这份感情而无法控制自己的情绪，他觉得那时候的自己才是一个真正的野兽。他甩门而出，Stiles的叫声穿透门刺入他的后背，但是Scott没有停下。  
Derek平静的看着撞上的门，他无法判断自己该去先救哪一边，只是他无法这样丢下Stiles。他抱住疼痛里颤抖的Stiles让对方冷静下来，接着小心的合上双腿在对方喊着疼痛下抱去了浴室。Stiles无法拒绝，他扶着Derek的肩接受下面的处理。  
“Scott，他会回来，对吧？”Stiles虚弱的询问。  
“我不知道，”Derek声音失去了音调，“我只知道，他不想伤害你，但他做了他最不想做的事情。”  
“那不是他。”  
“但那也是他。”  
Stiles沉默下去，只是感受下面被清理的疼痛中，Derek给他唯一的安抚。


End file.
